<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>14 Days Together by 3YearsOfPaperShades</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203813">14 Days Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3YearsOfPaperShades/pseuds/3YearsOfPaperShades'>3YearsOfPaperShades</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>im that bored, yes this is a coronavirus quarantine fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:16:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3YearsOfPaperShades/pseuds/3YearsOfPaperShades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck and Eddie get exposed to a woman infected with the coronavirus while on a call and as a result have to quarantine for 2 weeks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: no idea if this is actually how they deal with first responders in this kind of situation, but I know a lot about how people deal with quarantine).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m just saying I can’t believe we’re stuck inside for 14 days,” Buck grumbled as he threw himself down onto the couch.<br/>
<br/>
Eddie glanced at him as he took a seat, shaking his head. “It’s not that bad. At least they let us be quarantined together,” He glanced down at his phone where he had been texting Carla for the last hour. “I’m just worried about Christopher. Two weeks without seeing me is going to be hard on him.”<br/>
<br/>
Eddie ran a hand through his hair, obviously stressed.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey,” Buck said gently, sitting up to face Eddie, “Chris is going to be fine. I heard you explain the situation to him on the phone. He understands what is going on and that this isn't your fault. He’s the strongest kid I know and you two can FaceTime every day. Carla will take good care of him, and he’ll probably be too busy to miss you.”<br/>
<br/>
Silently, Buck acknowledged that two weeks was a long time for Chris to go without seeing his dad. Even when Eddie was deployed, Chris had his mom. Now he couldn't see either of them. But Buck knew that saying that out loud would not help in the slightest, so he decided to go the encouragement route.<br/>
<br/>
“I know I’ve already said it, but thank you again for letting me stay here. I feel better knowing that Chris can at least stay in his own house, in a space he’s used to, while I’m gone,” Eddie said sincerely. “I just wish that woman would have told us that she had coronavirus symptoms, then we wouldn't be in this situation.”<br/>
<br/>
Buck sighed, “I know, I wish she would have too, but there's nothing we can do about it now.” Trying to lighten the mood he added, “And you staying here is not a problem at all. Honestly, it’ll be nice to have someone to talk to for two weeks. I think I’d go insane otherwise,” Buck said grinning and jumping off of the couch to search for the tv remote. “Plus, you won’t be thanking me after you see what sleeping on that couch does to your back after two weeks.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll be fine,” Eddie mumbled, fingers moving as he typed another message out on his phone.<br/>
<br/>
“Got it,” Buck exclaimed triumphantly as he pulled the tv remote out from under the coffee table. “What do you wanna watch?” He asked as he sat back down and turned on the tv.<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t care, put on a game or something,” Eddie said distractedly, “I have to call Carla, she can’t find the laundry detergent.” He stood up walked toward the kitchen, phone against his ear.<br/>
<br/>
“I can’t put on a game, all of the sports were canceled,” Buck muttered to himself before started to flip through the channels looking for something interesting.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“We need to figure out what to do about food.”<br/>
<br/>
Eddie’s voice startled Buck slightly, drawing his attention away from the History Channel show he had been watching for the last twenty minutes, “Did you know that aliens might have built the Great Pyramids?” He asked.<br/>
<br/>
“What?” Eddie asked, looking utterly confused.<br/>
<br/>
“Well in the show they said that since the Ancient Egyptians didn’t have the technology that we do now that it would have been almost impossible for them to have built the pyramids. So it could have been aliens.”<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t even - ” Eddie cut himself off. “I’m pretty sure they were built by slaves, but that’s not what we’re talking about right now.” He grabbed the tv remote and paused the show, “I hope you don’t mind but I looked through your fridge and we don’t have nearly enough food to last us two weeks.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well I wasn't anticipating us being trapped here for this long,” Buck grumbled.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not blaming you, I’m just saying we need to order some groceries online and get them delivered or something,” Eddie said.<br/>
<br/>
Buck nodded, “Sounds good, I’ll go get my computer and we can order some stuff.” He was determined to be optimistic about this. After all, it was only day one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>	Buck already felt trapped. Considering the fact that it was only two days into their fourteen day quarantine, he figured that probably wasn’t a good thing. Normally, if Buck had two days off of work, he’d have no problem with laying around the house, wasting time doing nothing, but the second he was told he had to, it felt impossible.<br/>
<br/>
He was trying to keep his restlessness hidden as best he could because he knew Eddie was stressing over being gone from Christopher and in contrast, the fact that he was already bored of staying home felt insignificant.<br/>
<br/>
He must have been doing a worse job of hiding his boredom than he thought because as they were sitting at the table eating lunch, Eddie suddenly set down his fork and fixed Buck with a look.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, out with it. What is it?” Eddie asked.<br/>
<br/>
“What’s what?” Buck responded.<br/>
<br/>
“Whatever has you so sighing so dramatically and staring out the window every five minutes.”<br/>
<br/>
Buck hadn’t realized he had been doing that.<br/>
<br/>
“I just don’t like being stuck inside,” He mumbled.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s only day two,” Eddie pointed out.<br/>
<br/>
“I know, which makes it even worse when you realize that we won't get to leave for twelve more days.” Buck sighed, “I feel like I’m going to die here.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh shut up, you'll be fine,” Eddie looked around consideringly, “What we need to do is find some things to do to pass the time.”<br/>
<br/>
“Liked what?” Buck asked as he started collecting the dishes they had used to make the pasta they had eaten for lunch. Thankfully the groceries had been delivered the night before so they were stocked up in terms of food.<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t know. Any home improvement projects you need to work on?” Eddie asked as he joined Buck at the sink to help with the dishes.<br/>
<br/>
“Nothing I can think of,” Buck shrugged helplessly.<br/>
<br/>
Eddie hummed, “Well do you have any board games or something?”<br/>
<br/>
“Uh I think I have a monopoly game Maddie gave me lying around somewhere, and I should have a deck of cards too.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well that’s something at least,” Eddie said as he set the last pan into the dishwasher.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll go get the game,” Buck said, hurrying up the stairs, glad to have something to do.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Three hours later they had finally finished their game. Buck had won which had lead to Eddie half storming away muttering something about needing to call Chris.<br/>
<br/>
“Sore loser,” Buck called after him, but couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed as he started cleaning up the game.<br/>
<br/>
Five minutes later Eddie was walking back over to him holding the phone up in front of his face. Buck could hear Chris’s voice coming through the speaker.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah buddy, he’s right here,” Eddie said as he came to stand next to Buck, holding the phone up so that they could both see Christopher on the screen.<br/>
<br/>
“Chris,” Buck said excitedly, leaning in closer to the phone, “How are you bud?”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m good,” Christopher said smiling, “Me and Carla baked a cake today.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh did you?” Buck asked, “What kind?”<br/>
<br/>
“Chocolate,” Christopher said, “It was really good.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m so glad bud.” Buck turned to grin at Eddie trying to telepathically point out that Chris seemed to be doing well.<br/>
<br/>
Eddie nudged him in the side and turned back to his son. “You keeping up with your homework Chris?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes. I watched the videos from my teacher,” Chris said.<br/>
<br/>
Buck had kind of forgotten that classes were online now. Though who knows how he was able to because Hen and Bobby had been talking for days about how different it was to have the kids home all the time.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m proud of you buddy,” Eddie was saying.<br/>
<br/>
“Buck,” Chris called out and Buck put himself back in front of the screen.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m here.”<br/>
<br/>
“When are you going to come visit again?” Chris asked.<br/>
<br/>
Buck looked over at Eddie, his heart aching slightly. “I - In a couple weeks buddy. When it’s okay for me and your dad to leave.”<br/>
<br/>
“But why can’t you come over now?” Chris asked quietly.<br/>
<br/>
“Chris we talked about this,” Eddie interjected.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s okay,” Buck said gently. “We have to make sure that we aren’t sick so that we don’t hurt anyone else.”<br/>
<br/>
Christopher was quiet for a minute before saying, “But what if you are sick?”<br/>
<br/>
“We aren’t,” Eddie said quickly.<br/>
<br/>
“And even if we were,” Buck added, “Your dad and I would be just fine. Just like having a bad cold.”<br/>
<br/>
Eddie swallowed, “We just want to make sure we don’t make other people sick because that wouldn’t be nice thing to do.” He paused before continuing, “Remember when we talked about this yesterday buddy?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes,” Chris said quietly. “I remember. But I miss you.”<br/>
<br/>
Buck physically felt his heart squeeze in his chest. In that moment he wished more than anything that Chris could safely see his dad. He looked over at Eddie and could see him holding back tears.<br/>
<br/>
“I miss you too buddy. But I’ll see you soon. And in the meantime you can hang out with Mrs. Carla. You love her right?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yah she’s nice,” Chris agreed.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey Chris,” Buck jumped in, trying to give Eddie a moment to pull himself together. “How about you draw a picture for your dad and maybe you and Carla can put it in the mailbox outside of my house so your dad can get it.”<br/>
<br/>
“I can do that?” Chris asked, sounding excited.<br/>
<br/>
“Sure bud. I’ll talk to Carla and maybe you guys can drive over tomorrow.” Buck was really banking on Carla being okay with this plan.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, I’ll go work on my picture right now. Bye Buck, bye dad. Love you,” Chris said excitedly.<br/>
<br/>
“Love you too,” Eddie called out and Christopher hurriedly hung up.<br/>
<br/>
The two men stood in silence for a moment.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry if I overstepped with the picture thing,” Buck said quietly. “I just thought he could use a distraction.”<br/>
<br/>
“No you didn’t overstep at all. I mean he certainly seemed to cheer up once you suggested that.”<br/>
<br/>
Buck smiled sadly at him. “I guess we should call Carla now though,” he said with a grin.<br/>
<br/>
Eddie managed a smile at that, “I can text her later, don’t worry about it.”<br/>
<br/>
“So wanna play another game?” Buck asked after a moment.<br/>
<br/>
“Not at all,” Eddie chuckled. “But I’d be down for a movie.”<br/>
<br/>
“Sounds great to me.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I edited the formatting of this chapter using my vast HTML knowledge from my computer programming class and I feel like a hacking genius. Also two chapters in one afternoon. Ya girl is bored.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I’m currently quarantined and I have over a week left and I’m so bored so I’m channeling my own frustrations into this. I’m sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>